


某间面店的对话

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	某间面店的对话

＃现背，时间是小码出道前  
＃是没有逻辑的流水账ㅠㅠ

“我想知道你是怎么想的。”

“对于我们不能再在一起的事。”

白日，你到街角那间面店点上一碗乌冬面，热汤是清澈能看见底部几抹翠绿蒽碎，温润如玉石的乳白色，啪嚓一声，你迫不及待拆开了一双木筷， 艰难地想要夹起那从柔软粉团搓揉轻压而成，软绵倒也挺有份量的面条时，背后厢座传来的声音——或者那把像喝了很多热可可才能拥有的，甜蜜也深厚的声音说出了周末连续剧台白般的话，让你有些分神地任由面条再掉进汤里。

那又是啪嗒的一声，伴随汤面溅起的小小水花和话里人后继的应答。

“嗯？不喊哥了？”

若是说方才提问的嗓音是春寒时染了感冒，因而甜度更高的浓稠热可可，现在作回应的人说话更显清晰——不，也不能这样总括，而是语速飞快得很，你却每一个字也能清楚听见，那感觉就像将一勺子巧克力冰沙送入口中，咬下那绵薄碎冰时并发出的爽快感。

甘甜是灵魂核心，而年月沉积的风韵交由苦涩诠释，味道大抵是相似的，却给人截然不同的感觉。你放下木筷，改去咬碳酸水浮落不定的吸管时心想，与此同时，似乎更年长的那人接着说下去。

“东东点过樱花虾汤底吗？好像是春天限定，快要结束了。”

这句话被店内隆隆的空调制冷声淹没的时候，正值四月的尾巴，天气变得炎热起来，天蓝色的容器除了被滚烫阳光所填满，还有一团团白云如海潮般不断翻涌，人们站立在风暴中心，仍不知情般只是抬手挡去头上光线，又或拔腿跑去阴凉的檐下，孩子们在讨论哪款新出的冰淇淋口味：柠檬和白巧克力，蜜瓜和纯牛奶；学生们有早早准备好泳衣和沙滩排球的，也有准备好电影和游戏光碟的；上班族——办公室不分四季。

总之，春季的气息不知何时已薄弱得难以寻找，曾经惹得人眼睛和鼻尖也通红，挟着花粉微粒的浅风不再，那些停留在发间的粉红色光芒也黯然起来，听闻那句话的你和他忽地感到有丝惆怅，而后者则是更加着急地朝人喊了出声。

“哥！煐岷哥...已经结束了，这个春天限定。”

“噢，这样呀——”

你从年长者轻轻的笑声，好像看到了那人正耸耸肩以抒解惋惜，而他的确这样做了——林煐岷低头重新去看菜单，尝试去找另一个对座的金东贤可能认识的新目标，原因是他想看看小孩在谈及美食时亮晶晶的猫咪眼睛，和不自觉会挥挥划划的手部动作。不过，觉得那个样子很可爱的人却是对菜单睁大了下垂眼也无从下手，脑袋只是存有那限定提供的汤底名字，又或者某些和春天一样美好的回忆，如行星围绕太阳般打转不止。

“下次再点这个好了....”

喃喃自语后，林煐岷的目光终于从菜单脱离，他重新与金东贤对视，好像肯定了什么必然会发生的事情，而弯起眼睛向人笑道。

“春天还会再来的，不是吗。”

End


End file.
